


Scott and Heath Birthday Fic

by LordLaurance



Series: Vlog Squad Shorts [1]
Category: Video Blog - Fandom, Video Blogging - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom, heath hussar - Fandom, scotty sire - Fandom, vlog squad, vlogging, youtube - Fandom
Genre: April - Freeform, April Fools Day, Best Friends, Birthdays, Celebrations, Crying, Cute, Friendship, Gay, Gen, M/M, Ship, alcohol use, celebrate, heath feels a bit of the big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Scott hates his birthday; Heath is determined to change that





	Scott and Heath Birthday Fic

“I can’t believe you aren’t celebrating your birthday!”  Heath’s brows were tightly knitted together. He frowned deeply at Scott, who simply shrugged.

“I just don’t like birthday parties that much,” Scotty muttered. “I’ve never really liked my birthday. It’s hard having your birthday on April Fool’s Day, ya know?”

Heath grabbed Scott’s shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into the redhead’s bare, white flesh. “Scotty!” he whined, drawing out all of the syllables. “You have to celebrate! Even if it isn’t on your actual birthday.”

“Why are you so fixated on this?”

“Beeeecaauussse! It’s the day you were born! It’s one of the most important days in the world!”

Scott’s cheeks heated up. He brushed Heath’s hands away from his shoulders and grabbed his whiskey glass, plopping down on a nearby barstool in front of the kitchen island. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Scott, don’t you dare. It is the biggest deal. I like to believe that when you were pushed out on this day and birthed into this world, that you were destined to be my friend; that’s something I don’t take for granted. You and your creation are really important to me,” Heath sipped his beer.

The older man rolled his dull green eyes. “You’re so corny.”

Heath leaned his elbows on the counter, resting his head in his hands. “Fine, fine. Whatever. You don’t wanna celebrate, we won’t.”

Scott bit his lip. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s your decision,” Heath shrugged a bit. He looked defeated and Scott felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. He was going to apologize but, he took another mouthful of whiskey and his pain slipped away.

 

Heath knew that Scott had said not to celebrate but, he couldn’t help it. He knew that his friend truly wished he could enjoy his birthday.

So, Heath called David.

“So, lemme get this straight,” David muttered. “Scott said he hated birthday parties, so you wanna throw him a birthday party?”

Heath sighed, exasperated as if David didn’t have a completely valid point. “He may have _said_ that he didn’t like parties, but I know him better than that. He’s never had a good party experience! I wanna combine our birthdays!”

David didn’t sound completely sure, but he gave a small ‘mmhm’ of approval.

“Alright,” the Vlog Squad leader responded. “I’ll set that up for you guys. Just… be careful, alright? You know how emotional Scott can get.”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

It was finally April 5th and Heath was happier than ever. He was terrible at keeping secrets and had almost slipped so many times when talking to Scott the past four days.

Heath and Scott had arrived at David’s house close to 10:30 for Heath’s party.

“You ready, baby?” Heath asked, fixing up Scott’s hair a little and playfully flicking his nose ring.

“Yeah, ‘course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. “How do I look?”

Heath scanned Scott’s muscular form and smiled warmly. Scott’s gray polo was hugging his biceps, pecs, and abs tight, though it was still loose enough that it was comfortable and could move with him. There were three buttons at the top, which were open completely, revealing his tattooed, fuzzy chest. Along with the polo, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a hole in either knee and a pair of black dress shoes.

“You look great,” Heath said honestly, rubbing his friend’s bicep with one hand.

Scott grinned. “Come on,” he said huskily. “Let’s go inside before people start to worry that you aren’t showing up.”

They stepped up to the front door and Heath knocked a few times.

The moment the door opened, they were attacked by the scent of pizza, and beer, and cake. Heath grinned brightly and lead Scott up into the house. Their names were both painted on the wall and the house was full of decorations.

Scott’s steps stuttered and he turned back and forth, looking at everything around the house. All their friends were crowded around, some of which were filming. Heath squeezed Scott’s hand in reassurance.

“You-you did all of this?” Scott whispered.

“Yeah!” David grinned. “He called me up to help him plan a party for you!”

Heath frowned for just a second. “You like it?”

Scotty was absolutely speechless. He took a shuddering breath and instantly broke down sobbing.

Heath’s frown deepened and he felt his heart shatter. “Baby? No, please don’t cry! You don’t like it? If-if you don’t… we can take you home…?”

Scott shook his head and collapsed into Heath’s arms, squeezing him tight around the middle. “I can’t be-believe you did this f-for me!”

The younger wrapped his arms around Scott as well, his worry disappearing when Scott began to smile.

 

“Thank you so much,” Scott said quietly. They were sitting on the couch and Heath had a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hand.

Heath smiled softly. “Of course, baby. I’m just glad you’re happy.”

Scotty chuckled and reached his hand across the couch, touching Heath’s shoulder.


End file.
